


Where Did You Put Them

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi hid Shuichi's clothes, Rantaro is helping get them back





	Where Did You Put Them

“Kokichi!” Shuichi snapped, though his voice contained far more aggravated sadness than anger. All of his clothes were missing. Again. “Where did you put them??” He clung to the towel he was wrapped in, sighing heavily. He should know better than to shower when his troublemaker boyfriend was around. 

“What are you talking about, Shuichi-chan?” Kokichi batted his eyelashes innocently from Shuichi’s bed, giggling happily. He couldn’t wait for Shuichi to ask the question he expected. 

“What did you do with my clothes?” Shuichi whined, “Why are you always doing this to me?” He sat down on the edge of the mattress, trying to rub the beginnings of a headache from his temples. 

“You shouldn’t leave your door unlocked,” Kokichi smirked, “You never know what could happen.” 

“I DIDN’T!” Shuichi all but wailed, “I know I didn’t. You picked your way in again.” 

“Oh yeah,” Kokichi feigned remembering that detail, “I forgot. Well, you know, locks only stop good people.” 

“What am I supposed to wear?” Shuichi sighed, resigned to his life of endless petty torment at the hands of his far too mischievous lover. 

“This!” Kokichi rolled over, revealing a pile of pink clothes, sloppily folded on the bed. 

Shuichi picked up the shirt and sighed again, “These belong to Miu. I cannot wear Miu’s clothes.” 

“Huh? Why not?” Kokichi blinked, face a perfect mask of innocent, light confusion, “She’s only a little bigger than you. I bet they’ll fit.”

Shuichi just put his head in his hands, totally despondent. There was no way of engaging with Kokichi that didn’t end with him wearing Miu’s clothes. 

A small ray of hope emerged, Kokichi hadn’t hidden his cell phone, he could see it out of the corner of his eye. He quickly snatched it from the bedside table before Kokichi could anticipate his plan. 

[text to Rantaro] Please help. Kokichi has hidden all of my clothes and is trying to force me to wear Miu’s outfit.

[text to Shuichi] Omw

“Hey, don’t ignore me, Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi batted at his phone, too late. 

“I’m not. I’m just texting Rantaro.”

“Ohhh, you want him to see you in a pretty skirt? Right? Riiiiiiight?” Kokichi giggled, though he recognized his plan was probably foiled. 

Shuichi turned a deep, dark red and didn’t manage to manufacture a response before Rantaro knocked once on the door, then opened it to let himself in. He was carrying some plain blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. 

“Hey guys,” he smiled fondly at his boyfriends, then shook his head at the trouble they’d gotten in, “Can’t leave you alone for a second. Here,” he handed the clothes to Shuichi, “Go change.” Then he turned to Kokichi, sitting down and pulling him into his lap, “Where did you put them?” 

Shuichi nodded and scurried back to the bathroom to do so. 

Kokichi smiled up at him, snuggling in, “Where did I put what?” 

“Where did you put Shuichi’s clothes?” 

“Ummmm, I forgot,” Kokichi grinned, wondering what Rantaro would do to make him tell this time. 

“Nope, try again,” Rantaro’s tone was very lightly scolding, more playful than anything. 

“Leprechauns took them?” Kokichi guessed. 

“No, I want them back. Where did you put them?” he persisted. 

“On the moon. Kaito took them for me in a space ship.” 

“Where did you put them?” 

“They’re in Gonta’s bee boxes, an article in each, and I threw his hat in the swimming pool.” 

“No. Where did you put them?” 

“I sold them to internet pervs.” 

“Nope. Where are they?” Rantaro rolled his eyes. Kokichi was stubborn, but he could keep going all night. 

“In a volcano.” 

“No. Where did you put them?” 

“I gave them to Kaede, see she has a cross dressing fe-” Kokichi was cut off by Rantaro suddenly tickling his sides, fingers rapidly dancing over his ribs. 

“Eeeee!” he squealed, trying to grab for his hand, but found his own quickly trapped by Rantaro’s other hand. 

“Where did you put them?” Rantaro continued dispassionately, as if he weren’t engaged in tickling him. 

“Himiko van-vanished them to another dimension!” Kokichi forced out through giggles. 

“Nope. Try again. Maybe the truth this time?” Rantaro reached up and tickled his neck, making him shiver. 

“Um, Gonta-” he gasped, breathlessly between squeaks, “Bugs!” 

“You already used that one. Out with it,” Rantaro was watching him carefully, ensuring he was still playing and having fun, not actually bothered by the tickling. 

“Okay! Okay!” he waited for Rantaro to pause so he could speak, “They’re in the secret hole in my floor. I’ll show you.” 

Rantaro nodded, deciding that seemed enough like the truth to act on. He hauled Kokichi up with him, carrying him. “Shuichi,” he called, “I’m going to fetch your clothes.” 

“This better be the truth, kid,” Rantaro kissed his cheek, “Come on.” He walked out of the room to go check.


End file.
